gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Earths, All in a Row
Five Earths, All in a Row are fan creations that originally appeared in the spacebattles forums and were added to the Steve Jackson forums. In the infinite worlds setting these Earths are are connected via permeant 'portals' or 'quasi-wormholes' that allow observation of, communication with, and travel between the various Earths. The Earths Start years and Quantam given; at least two years have passed: * Fantasy Earth (514) Q6 * Clockpunk Earth (1555) Q4 * Steampunk Earth (1878) Q3 * Dieselpunk Earth (1940) Q7 * Infopunk Earth (2012) was an Echo of our Earth until the Event. Q5 Earth name table Each Earth has its own names for the others. Magic As presented Magic is actually a form of psi power. GMs who are not thrilled with this idea or who want to follow GURPS Powers suggestion of magic and psionics having the same "mana" power sourceGURPS Powers 128 can simply tweak it to be modified magery (No Spell Prerequisites, No Magic Item Sensitivity for a total of +10%), make Fantasy Earth like Roma Arcana (free spirits provide mana) and kick up Dieselpunk Earth to Low Mana. * "Magic" is Effect Shaping, but some specific styles may use Energy Accumulating, instead. In the latter case, the 'energy' is lots of minor thoughtforms. * "Magery" in this setting * Symbol magic * Spirit information Timeline The timeline is quite long and involved and so is listed on Five Earths - a timeline a separate page]]. Important Note for Infinite World campain Since Infopunk Earth was an echo of our Earth until December 21, 2012 all GURPS books published 2012 and earlier exist on that world. Infinity The close (or perhaps identical) matching of GURPS Infinite Worlds to Homeline events up to 2027 will likely get that reality a Z2 rating just for the Reich-5 information and certainly with all the magic and super powers showing up. When Infinity realizes the Steampunk Earth is in Reich-5's Q3 backyard and Centrum can get to Q5 via Dieselpunk Earth and Fantasy Earth while Centrum is still out of range they in all likelihood will change their polity as Infopunk Earth already knows a lot about Infinity and slightly more about Centrum then they do. Superman's interview (Dieselpunk Earth) revealed that there are at least two Earths out there that have something akin to parachronic travel. If their Legion of Superheroes are close enough to those in the comics then they are in the 30th century; far in advance of Homeline or Centrum in terms of the year. Centrum While Dieselpunk Earth and Fantasy Earth are close they are not in Centrum's Q8 backyard so Interworld is going to have some issues getting to them. Interworld will quickly learn that the easiest way to get to these other Earths everyone keeps talking about involves space travel. The magic based crossworld travel on Fantasy Earth is too well protected for them to do a snatch and grab and a rocket ship would attract all the wrong type of attention on Dieselpunk Earth. However, Interworld will likely figure that sending an probe to these other Earths with scanning equipment is worth the effort. The probes will tell them three of the Earth are in Quantum they can't normally access. (They still haven't figured out Red Moon's bizarre Quantum nature.) References and notes Category:Infinite Worlds